My secret life
by Smudge2699
Summary: When a new student comes to anubis, nina knows him. Then fabina suffer a breakup and nina is forced to find her true friends. The only way to get things to return to how they were is to get ninas "family" involved the only problem is... Everyone knows them Sorry for the rubbish summary but the story is better please read. Xox
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this story was written purely because I left the notes for my other story at home and brought this one instead so yea. **

**i hope you Enjoy in and sorry about not uploading remember me. **

* * *

Nina pov

i am dreading tomorroW. tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday but its also ten years since my parents diced in a car craSh. Not only my parents death but also my baby sister Alicias death date.

Xoxoxoxoxox

I was sitting up in my room when Fabian, the best boyfriend on the world, came in.

"Hey nins" he said cheerily, I looked up from my book and smiled, not really in the mood to talk. He came and sat next to me

"what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I sighed and tried to come up with a suitable lie

"um...nothing, I just... It's my birthday tomorrow... And I um... Miss gran." he looked at me questioningly

"come on nins I know that's not it, you can tell me you know" he replied. I nodded and said

"I'm really sorry. I'd just rather not talk about it." he looked hurt and stood up to leave, he paused when he reached The door

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night tell me then?" He asked I forced a smile and nodded. By tomorrow night it would all be over and I could just about return to how I was before. The memory locked in the back of my head. As I was siting lost in my thoughts I heard trudy call for supper and the door bell ring. I pushed myself off of the bed and down the stairs to sit at the table.

Trudy walked through into the common-room with a person who I haven't seen since I left America.

"HARRY!" I squealed, rather like amber, as I jumped up to hug him. I could tell that he was suppressed by my happiness

"hey t-" he started

"don't " I warned him with a shove, he laughed at how protective I was with my secret, but I see that he was in his disguise.

"So then nina" he said dragging me from my thoughts "are you going to introduce me to you friends?" He asked I smiled and introduced everyone leaving my two best friends for last.

"What's wrong with Fabian?" He asked, I looked at my boyfriend and back to Harry confused. " he's dating you there must be something wrong with him" he said. I frowned and slapped him

"OW!" He cried.

"Well you shouldn't be such an arse then should you" I said then skipped back and sat on Fabians lap, much to his own surprise.

Xoxxoxox

tea went by as normal and finished with a food fight. I returned straight to my room after we were finished to get as much Sleep as possible as I wouldn't be getting any tomorrow. I think I fell asleep straight away and managed to avoid the dreams that would haunt my sleep for the next few months.

* * *

**there you go there is the first chapter hope it wasn't to terrible. **

**again I am soo sorry about not updating my other story but I will update it when possible. **

**Please reveiw and s follow or favourite. **

**Xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the two week wait had friends round for a horror movie marathon so yea **

**i don't own anything **

* * *

Fabian pov.

After tea nina returned upstairs saying she was goin to bed. I was determined to find out what was going on. I also returned to my room to talk with Eddie. As soon as I got in there he threw himself on me.

"Dude what did you get nina for her birthday. I'm stuck" he said panicked. I shook my head that is soo typically Eddie

"you do realise her birthday is tomorrow right?" I asked. He nodded

"thats why I asked you today" he replied as If it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed and pulled out a green case from the drawer next to my bed. I opened it to show Eddie the charm bracelet I got her. It was a silver chain with a charm for reach of the sibuna s- an eye of Horus for nina. A book for me. A high heel for amber. AN alien head for Alfie. A skull for Patricia. An American flag for Eddie as well as a star saying sibuna and a heart with "for my chosen one" ingraves on it.

"Just ask Patricia to go in with her?" I suggested hopefully he smiled.

"your a genius!" He cried as he ran out of the room to find his girlfriend. I sighed and placed the bracelet back on the drawer, before opening the secret compartment I made in the back to look at the other part of ninas present, the part I purposely hid from Eddie. One thought ran through my mind. Am I really going to do This?

Xoxo

* * *

**sorry about the short chapter but I'm kinda busy rate and review please also thanks to followers and the nice comments so far **

**also let me know about my English skills coz these were written a while ago and my amazing friend Chelsea doesn't seem to think they are good? :p sorry Chels Oh and don't forget you can bully someone as long as you are smiling because it means it is a Joke. Well... According to our school anyways. **

**Will update soon **

**xoxox**


	3. The flashback

**Hey had a sleepover last weekend so couldn't update. **

**at the moment I don't own house if anubis so yea**

* * *

Nina pov

i woke up at six the next morning and sighed, today was going to be the worst yet. To make things worse i have to tell Fabian why I disappear on my birthday every year.

i pulled on my coat and grabbed the three notes I wrote last night. Two read

"I got up early to take a walk, I won't be back for breakfast so could you tell trudy but don't worry, I will meet you later.

Love nina xxx"

the third read;

dear Harry I went for a walk because... You know what... Will happen at seven. if you are awake before "it" happens come find me in the forest.

Nina xx"

i placed one note on Amber's vanity and crept downstairs to Fabian, Harry and eddies room. I placed the first Note on Fabians beside table ontop of his books. Then I placed Harry's on his head in order to, subtly, wake him.

I left the house silently, and sat in the first clearing I found to wait for the inevitable. I closed my eyes and waited, realising nothing was happening I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was one minute to seven. I reclosed my eyes just as the memory came back.

~flashback~

"mommy, daddy are we almost there yet?" Asked a nearly six year old nina Excitedly bouncing in her car seat.

"In a little while sweety" her mother replied kindly. Around thirty seconds passed and nina began bouncing again waking up het twin sister in the process.

"Daddy... Are we nearly there yet?" She asked Again as Anthony groaned.

The Martin family car came up to a tight bend and the children's tired father turned their head slightly "nins" he said carefully "I need to concentrate on the road so can you be qui-" he started, before being cut of by Alicia's scream. Their father turned back to the road just in time to see a red lorry heading straight for them, before he had time to think, it was to late. Moments later a now six year old nina opened her eyes to see blood everywhere, as well as the mangled body of her sister laying at odd angles next to her.

She heard sirens in the distance but, as she found out later on, her family were dead instantly. Well apart from Anthony who was moved away to live with tab aunt in England as soon as he was well.

All that could be heard at the scene of the crash when the paramedics arrived was the sound of the young girls screams for her parents.

~flashback end~

nina pov

as I came back to reality I could feel the familiar arms of Harry around my shoulders. I looked up into his blue eyes, and started sobbing, burying my head into his shoulders. He is the only one I have at the moment who understands what I am going through.

* * *

**all done hope it was alright. **

**again sorry for the lack of updates, I was at a friends at the weekend and had loads of homework. **

**And had had aN exam that week so yea. **

**Anyways I will try to update soon as I am now officially on half term! And don't forget to rate and review. **

**juat as I was typin this my dad threw a sock in my eye. Accidentally of course but now I can't see so wish me luck. **


End file.
